A New Change
by scribblez33
Summary: This is my story, for those of you who have seen the t.v. series...its supposed to follow Finishing Strongly. I am hoping I have made this better than what it started out as.
1. Change

_Hey all! Its me, Jarethcat. I have been away so long that I have forgotten my account information even for my email, so I created this new name for myself. I am trying to go through and make my stories better and stronger for everyone. I have a muse now! :) __ I hope you don't hate me for all the changes though! I was a very juvenile writer and I have grown and matured after Finishing Strongly. This is meant to be the next episode in the series of the TV show, not the books.I do not own The Saddle Club, but please enjoy! Sorry that this chapter is so short. I plan to make the others longer, I promise! And they wont be centered around my author's notes either :P _

**Previously on Saddle Club:**

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me Veronica?" Scooter asked.

"I might let the saddle club in, if they beg." Veronica said to Garnet trying to hold back the tears.

"How long have we got, Max?" Lisa meekly asked

"Three weeks at best…" Max said downheartedly.

"It is a bit of money, but I am afraid it won't save us from the banks. Pine Hollow is going to have to close." Mrs. Reg said.

"It's worth Scrillions," exclaimed Phil.

"Then, kiss me stupid!" Veronica said to Scooter.

**Inserts theme song here**

Everyone was joyfully cheering that Pine Hollow was saved and they wouldn't have to find boarding for the horses elsewhere. Or leave each other's company that they had all grown accustomed to.

Crowding around Veronica, the savior of the stables, it was hard to hear with everyone speaking at once.

"Veronica, you're a hero." The Saddle club said at the same time.

"Well, I do try to do what I can do." Veronica very smugly replied looking over to Scooter to see his reaction.

"So, where did you find that?" Carole asked pointing at the old stamp.

"Well," Veronica began, "I found it. It fell out of one of the older books there." She simply turned and pointed to the book that Carole had almost accepted for less value than it was worth.

"That's so amazing!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Veronica, you saved Pine Hollow!" Stevie cried out.

"Well done Veronica." Drew chimed in.

Mrs. Reg chose that moment to step in and say that she was buying drinks for everyone at Jb's Diner. Everyone cheered and loaded up into the vans so they could celebrate. Talking about what a wonderful day it had been.

**Later that evening:**

"Kristy, wait up." Red walked briskly towards the blond girl as she opened the passenger's side door to get into her mother's car and go home for the day.

"Yes, Red?" Kristy asked turning from the car door and shutting it for some privacy from her mother.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that is, I just want to tell you that…I'm glad that Pine Hollow isn't closing." Red explained.

"Me too, Red, me too. I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked half disappointed especially after their brief moment together earlier that day.

She no more than had the car door opened when Red grabbed her hands and placed them in his.

"Kristy." This was the only word spoken as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips to hers.

Kristy couldn't believe that Red actually was kissing her. It was nothing like she had imagined before.

After a honk from Kristy's mother, they broke apart from their kiss and Red smiled at her.

"Tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

Kristy smiled and nodded in confirmation as she hoped into her mother's car, anxious to tell Veronica, hoping that the fight they had earlier that morning wouldn't hinder the gossip that her long time crush had finally kissed her.


	2. Stables

Chapter 2

It had been a long month since Veronica found the stamp and saved Pine Hollow from closing down. Everything had slowed to what was a normal pace and even Kristy and Veronica were becoming closer to The Saddle Club. It was now time for the stables to be reopened to the riders and the guests.

Veronica wandered around Pine Hollow in search of a certain red head to show off her new outfit that her father had bought her just hours before.

When Scooter had come into view, Veronica called out to him, quickening her pace.

"Scooter, wait up!"

"Hey, Veronica, I'm glad you found me. You look amazing by the way" Scooter told her. He leaned in and kissed Veronica on the cheek. "Veronica, remember I told you that I phoned my parents and told them about the way our picnic went and how we have become close friends ever since? Well they have written me a letter asking me to bring you home for the summer. So, what do you say? Shall I write them back and confirm the plans?"

"I'd love to Scooter, it's just, I don't know if they'll like me. I'm not like you." Veronica confessed a small tear running down her cheek

"Oh Veronica!" Scooter pulled her in closer to himself and held her tightly. "They'll love you! You're perfect. And if I love you, they'll love you as well."

Scooter comforted Veronica's fear, and she knew everything would be okay if she went with him.

"Scooter, I would love to meet your parents." She offered sniffling away the last tear. "Of course, you will have to come meet mine as well. That's just the DiAngelo way."

"Of course." was all Scooter said with a smile on his face. He leaned in and hugged her and they stayed in their embrace, happy to be with each other.

**In another part of the grounds:**

"Red, I don't know what to say about everything." Kristy stammered slightly blushing.

"Just say that you will agree to date me, Krity. All these years and I never realized it until it was almost too late. Please go to Jb's Diner with me sometime. Just the two of us no one else."

"Okay. It's a date!" Kristy agreed.

He responded with a laugh and putting his hand and fitting it with hers.

They walked and talked for some time until she had to go to her riding lesson with Max.

Phil and Stevie were out in the pasture discussing the month's activities.

"I'm so glad that you don't have to leave Pine Hollow, Stevie. It'd be drab and no fun around here without you."

"Yea, I would have missed it too. I would have missed Carole, Lisa and me ridding the trails; Comanche, Bart, Delilah, Samson, Patch, and, Prancer. Then there's Max, Deborah, Mrs. Reg, Drew." Stevie listed off names of things and people she would miss. Purposely avoiding Phil's eyes and name.

"I meant I would miss you, Stevie. Because then we couldn't and wouldn't be able spend as much time together as we do. And you are growing on me. I like you, a lot."

"I knew what you meant Phil, I was just playing with you! Besides, you've grown on me too." Stevie smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Well, Stevie, I think we should get back. I'll race you!" Phil was up on his horse and laughing before Stevie even knew what was going on.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here Phil!" Stevie jumped up on her horse, Belle and quickly rode off after Phil.

Both were laughing the whole way not caring about the race anymore.

Once they reached the stables, they made sure to put their horses in the riding ring and let them cool off before they put them in the stables.

Just standing on the rails watching the horses, they were joined by Kristy who was accompanied by Red. Lisa, Carole, Veronica, and Scooter came soon afterwards.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Kristy cried out. "Let's go have a bite to eat and drink at Jb's Diner and catch up!"

Everyone nodded and agreed that that would be the best thing to do after they have put their horses in their proper stalls.


	3. Jb's

Ch 3

After a few more minutes of putting away saddles and horses everyone was waiting to get to Jb's and catch up.

Veronica was in a state of pure bliss. She had finally come to terms with loving Scooter, and in doing so, she found out that he wasnt beneath her in social status at all.

"Scooter, can everyone come with us?"

"Come with you where?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah! Where were you going and not telling me!" Kristy fake pouted.

"Of course they can Veronica! That's an excellent idea, and I don't see why not!"

"Do you want to ask, or should I?" Veronica looked over to Scooter and then over everyone's slightly confused faces. "I just want to ask you all a very important question." Veronica looked to each person present. "Scooter's parents have invited us to come and visit them in Ireland. I want each and every one of us to come. It'll be the perfect way to celebrate a good friendship."

"That's incredible Veronica! We'd love to come!" Carole shouted almost forgetting they were in the diner.

"We have news of our own." Lisa managed to get out.

"What is that?" Kristy asked.

"The Saddle Club wants to invite Veronica and Kristy to become members." Stevie smiled nearly jumping up and out of her seat.

"Are you joking me?" Veronica blurted out. "This is great you guys! I would love to be involved! We could all come over to my place and hang out after lessons and get to know each other even better! Wouldn't that be awesome Kristy!"

Kristy looked too surprised for words.

"Yeah, it's something great alright. I just thought you guys hated us so much. And we didn't like you for the longest time either." She confessed to the grop.

"Yes, but that's all over now. We need to start over again. Become friends. Now that the stables are back and running, we can all look out for each other and the horses. Together." Lisa chimed.

"It's very kind of you three to open up to two new members. After all that you have been through." Scooter joked.

"Then it's settled! Veronica and Kristy, you are now both members of The Saddle Club.. Scooter, Red, Phil, you are all witnesses of these new members" Announced Carole to the table.

Kristy and Veronica only agreed to love and care for their horses as long as they lived, and to love and care for every horse thereafter. Which was no problem for either of them, they both loved their horses, Garnet and Bart very much, and all the horses at Pine Hollow as well.

"So someone said something about Ireland…" Stevie piped up.

This stirred so much laughter out of the table that nobody saw the food arrive.

"I'll send word to my mother and father straight away. Everyone be sure that it is okay to stay the summer in Ireland.


	4. Asking the Parents

Ch 4

**AN:** sorry it took so long!

"Mom, I have to go to Ireland! You just have to let me! Think of what a culture experience it would be! Besides, Veronica is going to be going too! I bet we even get to room together. Wouldn't you like that? Mom. Please?" Lisa was busy trying to convince her mother to let her go to Ireland with everyone else.

"What about Melanie? Did you think to invite her? What would I do with her if you were to go away?" Lisa's mother was always trying to get the two girls to do things together.

"Mom! This is supposed to be an outing for the Saddle Club. Not the Saddle Club and guests." Lisa whined as she followed her mother into the kitchen. She did not want her sister tagging along on her journey. "What about Melanie's friend, Ashley? Can't she stay with her for a while?"

"The Saddle Club, huh? Well, I never understood why you girls won't let the younger girls in. What about this Veronica business? I thought you guys didn't like each other?" Lisa's mother would have been right a month ago. Before everything changed. Before Veronica let her status down and saved Pine Hollow, for everyone.

"Please, Mom!" Lisa begged again. "Just at least think about it. Please?"

"Okay. I'll think on it. You wouldn't mind if I just called up Mr. DiAngelo and discussed the details of the trip with him, would you?" Lisa's mother might have agreed on her own, but with Mr. DiAngelo in on this, who knew what her mother would decide now.

"Yea, sure. I guess it is okay, Mom." Lisa slumped into a chair in the kitchen. Not wanting to miss out on the conversation between her mother and Mr. DiAngelo.

Meanwhile, Carole was working on her father.

"Dad! I want to go to Ireland!" Carole wasted no time discussing with her father about the trip the Saddle Club and Scooter planned.

"I don't know, Carole. Ireland is a very long way away for my little girl to go." He was correct. Ireland was a good distance from where they were.

"I'll be careful, dad. Promise." Carole reassured him.

Carole's father looked down onto his girl's face. Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. He knew she would and he knew he was going to let her go before she even promised to be careful. "Okay. Be the careful one I know you to be."

Carole squealed in delight. "Thank, you so much, dad!"

She rushed upstairs to her room to start a list of things needed to pack and take on the trip with her.

Stevie sighed. She rushed home to talk to her parents about a summer free from her 7 brothers, but neither of them were home.

She tried to think of when she could talk to them both without being interrupted by a brother.

Dinner was way out of the question and she wasn't going to bother them by calling them now.

"I will wait until bed." She decided.

Kristy's mother had no troubles saying yes to the trip.

Culture differences would be good for her Kristy. And since she was only going with Veronica it made the decision easier.

So Kristy lied to her mother and said it was just her and Veronica going. She knew that if she had said who all was really going, it would be a straight no.

Kristy began packing up her clothes. She would be sure to leave room for new clothes bought for the trip and clothes bought on the trip.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"My answer is no, Veronica." Mr. DiAngelo was not about to let his daughter go gallivanting off through the world with a posse of people with her.

"Dad! If you met Scooter it would be different! You would like him and his family." Veronica thought that this would help her dad make a decision.

"I don't care if it's the prince of Persia, darling. You are not going on this long trip!" Mr. DiAngelo had made up his mind.

Veronica did not want to take no for an answer though. "Kristy has probably already packed, dad!"

"Veronica, how many people are there in this world? There are millions. People who can use you for money, my dear and I just can't have that happening. Especially if you go all the way to Ireland!" Veronica's father was tired of this subject.

"Dad. None of these "people" as you say, are going to use me for money. They're all my friends. And Scooter, well, he's different too daddy. He's charming, funny, logical yet capable of emotion. He works hard for what he has." Veronica hadn't noticed herself drift away from the subject and onto Scooter.

"And that is exactly the kind of person who would take advantage of my little girl. You have to be careful of people who work hard for a living. Trust me, I'm surrounded by them all day long, darling." Mr. DiAngelo didn't like the tone of his daughter's voice while talking about a boy.

"Daddy, Scooter is rich. He doesn't have to work, but he does." Veronica wanted to leave that detail out of this conversation but it seemed she had no choice.

"Bring him to me then. I must meet him and…" Mr. DiAngelo didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the family phone rang.

"Yes, this is he. Well sure. I was just telling my Veronica what a bad idea it was. You think it is too? I knew there were people with sense left in the world. Who is your daughter? I remember Lisa. Careful one she is. Ill keep talking with Veronica. Ill call you when I make my decision. Two hours. Yes. You too. Bye." Veronica's father hung up the phone with Lisa's mother and stared at his daughter's longing face.

"Bring this, Scooter here Veronica. Two hours I have to give my decision to that mother." He didn't seem happy but Veronica got what she wanted.

Seeing the way his daughter's face lit up as she walked out the door and turned to thank him made him believe he was doing the right, fatherly thing in waiting to make a decision.


	5. A Decision to Make

**Ch 5 sorry this chapter is late!**

As Veronica left her father in his den, she grabbed her cell phone.

"Scooter, hi. It's Veronica. I wanted to let you know, daddy wants to meet you. Today. Soon actually. I don't know how soon you can be over here with work and all, but when you get this, let me know." Veronica hastily called Kristy shortly after.

"Veronica! My mom said I could go! How awesome is that!" Kristy started talking more about how she is going to go see a foreign country, but Veronica stopped her.

"I can't' go until my dad meets Scooter. And I can't get a hold of Scooter." Veronica admitted.

"Did you try calling JB's?" Kristy suggested.

"No. But I'll try that. Thank you, Kristy! When he says yes, I want to hear all about your wardrobe!" Veronica just knew that her father was going to love Scooter.

"Okay. Veronica, don't worry too much, okay?" Kristy soothed her best friend's fears and then hung up the phone promising that she would indeed tell Veronica all about her wardrobe.

"Hello, JB's." An unfamiliar voice answered the telephone.

"Hello, my name is Veronica DiAngelo. I am looking for Scooter. Is he available to speak?" Veronica was desperate to find Scooter. She was going to run out of time if she didn't hurry.

"He is not scheduled to work today. Sorry, miss." The voice replied.

"Thank you." Veronica was very downhearted when she hung up the phone. She couldn't get a hold of Scooter and now she was going to end up as the only one who won't be going on this adventure to Ireland. "And I'm the main reason everyone is going!" She said out loud to herself.

Her phone rang and she instantly and anxiously flipped it open to talk to the person on the other line. "Hello?"

"Veronica, its Scooter. I got your message. I suppose I could find a way to get out to your place soon. I was in the middle of getting some plans ready for our trip. I called my parents and..."

"Scooter!" Veronica cut him off. "How soon can you get here? I really need to see you and daddy wants to see you too."

"Right away if you wish it." Scooter walked up behind Veronica and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Snapping her phone shut, Veronica nearly yelled but saw who it was and caught herself. "You scared me, Scooter. I really need you to meet daddy. He won't let me go unless you meet him. Something about people who take advantage of my status and money."

Smiling at her frustration, Scooter took Veronica's hands and squeezed them tightly. "Veronica, you know that you do not have to worry about me taking any of your money. I would, in fact like to offer to pay for anything on this trip for you, Veronica."

"Scooter, do you think that my father would let me go?" Veronica dropped her head and her hands from Scooter's view.

Scooter took her head into one of his hands and brought her gaze to match his. "Of course he will. I know this is hard to believe right now, but your father loves you and would love to see you happy."

"Let's go in, then." Veronica took one of Scooter's hands and led him towards the door of the diAngelo's house. "Scooter?"

"Yes, Veronica?" Scooter questioned

"Thank you for cheering me up. You always do and I don't always say thank you. So, thank you." Veronica thanked him and opened up the door.

"Veronica, is that you, dear?" Mr. DiAngelo asked.

"Yes, and I brought Scooter too." Veronica answered.

Scooter squeezed the hand Veronica was holding. He was not going to back down from this. He wanted Veronica to go to Ireland and meet his family.

Mr. diAngelo came the full way into the living room to observe this relationship with his daughter. Sitting on the edge of the couch, he noted they were holding hands.

"Sir, my name is Brian Mulchay. Everyone calls me Scooter." Scooter took his hand out of Veronica's and reached it out to shake with Mr. Frank diAngelo.

"Brian is fine." Mr. diAngelo was impressed by his outer appearance, but Veronica was his pride and joy. "My Veronica tells me that you work for a living. Where at?"

"Dad!" Veronica shouted out. She had traveled into a corner chair. While Scooter and her father talked.

"It's perfectly fine, Veronica. I merely want to know more about Brian, here." Frank diAngelo was no fool. He knew just what he was looking for.

"It's alright, Veronica. I have nothing to hide from your father. What Veronica says is the truth. I work at JBs diner, although I do not have to. My parents, well my father really, owns half of Dublin. They sent me here per my request when I wanted to learn more about horses and how they act in different environments. I heard amazing things about Pine Hollow and had to see it for myself. I quickly found a job at JBs to help them and myself. Nothing wrong with a good working background in a man my father always told me. Then I met lovely, beautiful, Veronica. I knew I had to stay in the area at the exact moment that she walked through the diner doors. And I knew in that second why my mother always told me to believe in love over gold. As I explained to Veronica, love is better than money, and Veronica is worth more to me even if we owned all of Dublin."

Veronica was simply astounded that Scooter was telling the truth to her father. Although, it is a good thing to do. Truth is always the way to go.

"Ah half of Dublin you say? Is that where you will be staying, then? In a hotel in Dublin?" Mr. diAngelo looked at his pocket watch and aptly awaited the answer.

"Dad, I am not sure that that is a polite question to ask our guest." Veronica snapped.

"Veronica, the girls, and I, will be staying in my house. My parents are very excited to have company. My siblings too. I would like to have them along, as well as having the permission of you, sir. I should have done this to begin with instead of assuming that it would be alright with everyone's families. I suppose an apology would be in order for such a large mistake on my part." Scooter turned to Veronica and then to Mr. diAngelo.

"Well, I have a very important decision to make. How long are you wanting to be gone? I do need of course information on the house and its safety too, if I am to make this decision." Veronica's father, to Veronica, seemed to be making excuses. In truth, as soon as he saw how happy his Veronica was around Scooter, he knew his answer.

"I'll ring my folks. They surely will have the information you are seeking." Scooter took out his phone and dialed a few numbers. Not bothering to leave the room, he held a quick conversation with whomever answered the phone and turned, handing the phone to Mr. diAngelo.

"Frank diAngelo. I am seeking to inquire about the house. Yes, I want to know about the room accommodations, and the security of the premises. Will my daughter be safe, or is there some way someone could come in and steal her belongings while she is off on a road trip?"

Veronica stopped listening at about this point and decided it was best if she just let her father do what he wants. Getting up, she decided to sit next to Scooter. "Brian, is it? You never told me that."

"You never asked." Scooter smiled, bringing her closer to himself.

"I guess there is a lot I need to learn about you, isn't there, Scooter?" Veronica asked, looking up at him from her position on his shoulder.

"Veronica, you are sure that this is how you want to spend your holiday? I won't be there if something goes wrong, you know. You will be far away from home too." Mr. diAngelo wanted to be for certain that his daughter knew what she was doing.

"Yes, daddy, it is. Besides, I'll have Scooter and my friends too. We are all very careful. Can I go, dad?" Veronica was going to add a please but with Scooter holding her so close and comfortably she wanted to seem semi-dignified in her response to her father.

"Then I shall have to make one more phone call. Here is your phone back." Mr. diAngelo stood and took large strides out of the living room.

"Scooter, do you think that my father will let me go?" Veronica was beginning to worry that the answer she was going to get was that she could not go.

"Lets go find out." Scooter suggested as he hopped off the couch they were cuddled upon. Leaving Veronica to fall onto her side on the soft over-plush, over-sized couch.

"You are so stupid!" Veronica cried out.

"Well, you know my answer to that already, my Veronica." Scooter held out his hand to help her to her feet. He then pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss before taking off in the direction that Veronica's father had gone.

Veronica smiled, shook her head and followed. "Scooter, he is going to hear you if you do that!" She scolded him as he opened her father's den door a crack.

"Ms. Atwood I would like to give you my answer. Yes. I have found all the information I need from the children. My daughter seems to think this will be the exciting chance of a lifetime to study abroad. The culture difference there will be!" Mr. diAngelo heard his den door being cracked open and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Don't worry, Veronica. Your father can't see us. He will simply think it was the wind or something." Scooter said seeming like an expert on the subject.

"Yes. My daughter will indeed be going on this expedition. I trust her fully. I am looking forward to seeing your Lisa at the airport in the large group send-off." Veronica heard her father's answer and wanted to jump for joy. "See you there then. Excellent! Goodbye and a good day as well." Mr. diAngelo hung up his phone and sat thinking a moment. Remembering he had eavesdroppers, he quickly spoke to the air, " Not as if anyone is listening, but if they were, I hope packing and shopping is finished in a timely manner and with little delay. I expect frequent, if not daily, updates during this trip, and stay under supervision at all times. That is all."

Veronica and Scooter left the house in a quick haste.

"I can't believe he said yes! Oh Scooter thank you so much!" Veronica hugged Scooter in her excitement not thinking that her father could see them from his den window. All she cared about was going on the trip with her friends and Scooter.

"I told you, Veronica. He wants his girl to be happy. Now, I believe there is something very important that we didn't finish inside due to official spy business." Scooter placed his fingers gently under Veronica's chin and brought her gaze to meet his.

The kiss was sweet, much like their first one at the river side picnic just a short month ago.

"I had no idea that I could feel so much like this, Scooter. You have been so much to me these past few months. Even through our teasing, I knew that neither one of us really meant what we said to each other. I never thought that I would be brave enough to accept your date, but I am so glad that I did now. It was your words that made me throw my selfishness away and give that stamp to Max. You helped save Pine Hollow in a way." Veronica took a deep breath and allowed Scooter to wrap his arms around her small body.

"Veronica, what would you have done with that stamp?" Scooter wondered.

"I don't know. I may have just given it to Max anyways. But for a while I felt that I needed to hold it to have power over everyone else. I thought that Carole, Lisa and Stevie were trying to steal Kristy away from me. I told Garnet I would never let her join my stables if I bought some with the stamp. I might have let the other three in if they begged me. But I see that that was me being cruel and selfish now." Veronica confessed to Scooter what only her horse Garnet had heard.

"I suppose then you have more to learn. My mum is great at advice. Even if you don't think you need it. She will still let you know that you need it eventually." Scooter laughed just now.

"What is so funny?" Veronica seemed so appalled that he would laugh at a time like this.

"If you were to go back to the day we met and tell ourselves then how much we mean to each other now, do you think we would have believed ourselves?" Scooter asked.

Veronica, imagining herself telling today's events to herself a few months back began to laugh too.

The two stood on the porch of the diAngelo household, holding each other close and laughing together.

Mr. diAngelo witnessed every bit of the two teenagers' conversation although he could hear none of it. He was indeed, now sure that his Veronica would be in good, safe hands on the trip and hopefully longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter too so long. I will try to keep all my stories updated as much as possible.**

Ch 6

It had been a week since Veronica's father agreed to the Ireland trip, and he was noticing differences in his little girl. He did want her to grow up and out of her snobbish self, but she would always be his little girl. "Maybe this Brian fellow will help her become less of a brat and more of a woman." He said out loud to himself while smoking a pipe in his den.

Downstairs, he knew Veronica was getting ready for her shopping trip with Kristy. He had given her an amount of money that she could spend. She was not to go over that amount but, come as close to it as she could. They were still trying to watch their finances.

Veronica was on the phone with her best friend. "We have to tell her Kristy. I'll help you. You have to tell your mother that it isn't just me and you going on this trip. She will find out sooner or later. It has to come from us."

Kristy was pacing her bedroom while worrying about what to tell her mother. She lied to go on this trip and now she needed to come clean. There was only a week left until the trip was set to take place. Looking out her window she saw her mother's vehicle pull into the driveway. "Veronica, she's here. I'll see you soon." With that she bounded down the stairs to her mother's side.

The ride to Veronica's was quiet. Kristy wanted to tell her mother, but she didn't want to ruin the shopping trip.

Once they pulled into Veronica's driveway, Kristy unbuckled her belt and waited for the car to slow to a stop. Once stopped, Kristy leaped out and sprinted to the door. Veronica was on the other side and her only chance of help.

They walked side by side and were huddled close together whispering about the situation at hand and the best way to deal with it.

When the two girls entered the car, both in the backseat, Kristy's mother looked over her shoulder and asked, "Why so secretive today, girls?"

Veronica was the first to speak up. "We actually have something we need to discuss with you. I kind of invited my boyfriend and the boyfriends of the other girls along on the trip too. I was just telling Kristy that I know you agreed to let her go, and this may change your mind, but I thought it would be a fun experience for all of us to go as a team since we are part of a team. This happened just two days ago, so its not like we were keeping it from you. You know I consider you to be like a mother to me and I wouldn't want you to be left in the dark about what was going on while we were in a foreign country."

Kristy chimed in, "Mom, please can I still go? I want to see Ireland, and I feel like the others would want us all to be together. Please?"

Kristy's mother pulled into a parking stall at the crowded mall and turned off the vehicle. She turned in her seat and looked at the two girls. "I am not going to let you girls off here and I will go into work for a while. When you are finished, please give me a call. By then I will have an answer for you. Veronica, why you felt the need to invite everyone is beyond me. They will only slow you two down, but like I said, I will give my answer when I pick you up. Behave like ladies, and do not spend too much. You're only going to be away for a little bit, you do not need an entire new wardrobe. Just a few warmer things like coats and pants, and maybe some jewelry. Think lightly, you do not want to travel with a million bags that weigh too much either. Go, enjoy your shopping."

The two best friends exchanged glances and did as they were told. They got out of the vehicle and began walking to the entrance of the mall.

"I can't believe you lied to my mother too." Kristy said to Veronica when they were in the mall.

"I didn't lie. I only stretched the truth, Kristy. She wouldn't let us go if we lied to her. We need to focus on shopping." Veronica knew that she had lied to Kristy's mother and needed to get it off her mind. "Let's check out the coats! I hear they are to die for this time of year." Veronica headed towards the food court to get to the coats she had mentioned earlier.

Veronica and Kristy perused the coats on clearance once they got to the store, only slightly looking through the racks. More focused on whether Kristy's mother was going to let her daughter go to Ireland.

"What about this on?" Kristy held up a light blue coat.

"It looks nice, Kristy. You should try it on." Veronica grabbed a brown and red colored coat and went back to the dressing room with Kristy.

The two girls tried on their selection of coats, praised each other's choices and bought them.

Veronica's phone rang as they walked to the food court to find something to nibble on while shopping.

"Its Scooter." Veronica found a table, sat down and began conversing with her boyfriend.

Kristy rolled her eyes at her best friend and went to grab some drinks.

Kristy stood in line at her favorite snack area and left when she saw Carole, Lisa, and Stevie walk into the mall. She jogged over to the trio and invited them to sit at the table with her and Veronica and even shop while they were still able to.

"Kristy, that sounds…" Stevie started, wary of her new friend's intentions.

"Great!" Lisa finished for her.

"Yes, it sounds fantastic." Stevie smiled at Kristy. "Sorry, guess old habits die hard. So, what first?"

Kristy explained the situation at hand. That they had until her mother got off work, that Veronica and her had a limited budget to shop for their new ensembles, and that they had no idea if she was going to be able to come with them on this trip. "But I so desperately want to."

By this time they had reached Veronica at the square table. She was turned away from them, still talking with Scooter.

"Its Scooter." Kristy confirmed what everyone was thinking.

"Bye." Veronica turned and about jumped out of her seat seeing the company. "My goodness! Hello, everyone. I trust that Kristy has invited you over?" She looked over at Kristy

"Yes." Carole spoke up. "We want to go to the shoe store after this break. We're looking for appropriate shoes for the trip."

"Riding boots just won't do!" Lisa spoke up.

"Veronica, thank you, for inviting us to come along with you. Not just shopping, but to Ireland." Stevie said.

This made Veronica blush, after all, she was not used to such flattery from former enemies. "It's no problem, we're all friends now."

Kristy got up, stretched and headed towards the store directly across from their little table. Turning around she gave them all a questioning look. "Are we shoe shopping, or sitting around all day?"

With a smile, everyone got up and joined her.

Two hours later, the girls were still chattering happily as if they had been friends forever. With a large amount of bags in hand, they walked into the very last store.

This was not a normal store for the mall. It was more than Stevie or Carole could have dreamed of. This store was a formal wear store. One where pricing may be more than a year of monthly allowances saved up.

"Wow." Stevie stepped in and felt like a princess.

"Welcome, Miss DiAngelo. How may I be of help today?" A young lady appeared before them. She was sharply dressed in a black skirt that landed slightly below her knees, a white blouse, with a blue suit jacket. Her shoes were silver flats, and she had her hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head.

"Thank you, Mary. My friends and I are just looking today." Veronica motioned to the girls behind her.

"Very well, if you need help with anything, we are more than welcome to assist." With an bow, she was off in a sea of dresses.

"Did she bow to us?" Carole asked.

"Yes, most employees here do. They are to treat us as royalty. Its their motto. Mom once got three free dresses when she was talked down to from one of the ladies. She no longer works here of course." Veronica swiftly moved to a back room where she lay her belongings. She motioned for the girls to do the same.

"This will be the fun part of the day." Kristy bounced up and down with excitement.

"I don't know how I am going to afford another article of clothing!" Lisa cried out laughing.

"Don't worry, most of these dresses are marked down to fit any price range." Kristy explained.

"Wow." Stevie was breathless.

"Its where we shop for prom, weddings, funerals, the lot." Veronica was off with not another word to the group.

"Well, it cant hurt to look." Stevie said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why not?" Carole shrugged and followed her out the door.

Lisa trailed shortly behind the two.

"Excuse me, Mary?" Lisa asked.

"Yes?" Mary replied.

"We were looking for maybe a clearance rack, or the lowest price range you have available. Can you point us in that direction?" Lisa shifted her weight feeling uncomfortable and waiting for a laugh as response. None came.

"Of course I can. If you just follow me to the side of the store here…" Her voice was cut off as the three girls followed the maiden.

Stevie found a light blue strapless dress that hugged her and flared out at the knees. There were sparkles on the skirt.

Carole found a purple strapless dress that went to the knees and had a flower on the side.

Lisa grabbed a light green ball gown. It had spaghetti straps and a large skirt that was almost a different shade of green all together.

Looking at each other they laughed. Never would they have thought that they would be in such a place.

The three girls took their selections back to the small room Veronica showed them. There were four dressing rooms in the small room.

"Veronica must come here a lot." Stevie commented.

"Not too often, just when I need a new formal dress." Veronica's response was polite, not snide or cruel like it would have been in the past.

"Why don't you three go first, and Kristy and I can help. Then you three can help us." Veronica suggested.

"Sounds good." Lisa replied and walked into a dressing room.

When the three girls stepped out, Veronica and Kristy were speechless.

"Wow. You guys look so good." Kristy remarked.

"Lisa, you should try on Carole's dress. Purple would look great with your brown hair. And Carole, you should wear green to bring out your eyes." Veronica suggested.

The two girls looked at each other, shrugged and decided to try it.

When in the dressing room, Carole tossed the dress over the top of the stall to Kristy, who took it and gave it to Lisa. Veronica took Lisa's dress and gave it to Carole, offering to help her zip it up.

When Lisa and Carole emerged once more, the girls looked at each other.

"Veronica was right, guys, you look so great!" Stevie had changed from her dress and was waiting to see the girls.

"I like it." Lisa whispered.

"Me too." Carole looked at herself in the mirror. She was enjoying the way the dress made her feel.

Kristy butted in on her admiration. "Guys, I am going to have to hop out. I have to call my mother."

"Please stay and show us your dress." Lisa begged.

"Okay. I guess she can wait a bit more." Kristy put her cell phone back in her purse.

Veronica stepped out of the dressing room with a red strapless dress on. There were black velvet swirls on the bodice and the skirt was accented where it picked up with diamonds.

The girls were breathless.

"Wow Veronica. That is so beautiful." Carole managed.

Kristy stepped out wearing an orange gown, floor length. A diamond of diamonds accented her cleavage.

"I don't know if I like that on you, Kristy." Stevie offered.

"It does look a little bit wrong on you, Kristy." Veronica stopped playing with her hair and looked at her best friend.

"I think you guys are right. It looked so cute on the hanger. But not so cute on me." Kristy turned to go back into the dressing room.

Lisa was the next to speak. "I did see a dress that looked like Stevie's in orange, would you like me to go find it, Kristy?"

Kristy smiled at the thought. "I did like that dress. Yes, that would be great, Lisa. Thank you."

Veronica changed out of her dress and sat Carole and Stevie and waited for Lisa to return.

Lisa came back with the dress and handed it in to Kristy. "Try this one on. It is different, but I figured that you may enjoy it."

Kristy put on the dress and stepped out for the gang to see.

This dress was a darker orange in color. It hugged Kristy closely. It was strapless mermaid design and had a low back. There were crisscrossing straps on the back to keep it together. At the calf, the dress opened to bright orange tulle skirt. The front of the dress had diamonds across the hem and at the waistline.

"I think this is it, Kristy. Its beautiful." Stevie said.

"Agreed!" Carole pitched in.

"I like it, but do you, Kristy?" Veronica asked.

"I do." Kristy faced herself in the mirror and smiled. "It is perfect. Thank you, Lisa!"

The girls purchased their dresses, grabbed their bags and went back to the food court.

Kristy dialed her mother's cell phone number nervously.

"It will be fine. Your mother can't say no to a field trip to a different culture!" Lisa commented.

"Yes she can, and that worries me." Kristy said. "Mom? Hi, we're done shopping. Yes we can be out front waiting. See you soon."

Kristy's mother pulled up in front of the mall shortly after the phone call.

"Bye guys! This was great fun. Let's do it again sometime. Like before riding classes start up again." Kristy suggested.

"Agreed." Veronica said, waving and stepping into the car.

Once they buckled their seatbelts, Kristy prepared for the worst.

"Kristy, who was the boy who kissed you?" her mother asked

"His name is Red. He works at the stables and he helps teach lessons. Max treats him like a son. Why?" Kristy answered.

Veronica looked at her best friend. She recognized the terror and fear on her face. She reached over and took a hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I was curious. You never mentioned it again after it happened. You also haven't mentioned him. Or that the boys would be going on this trip as well." Kristy's mother looked stern. Her jaw was set solid.

"Mom, I didn't want you to say I couldn't go. I know that the girls are going. Of course Scooter is going, its his house! Stevie is bringing her boyfriend, and I want mine to come too. He is invited after all. I cant control who Scooter invites. He may want guys around while the girls and I swoon over the landscape. I don't know." Kristy practically yelled at her mother and Veronica winced at the harshness of the voice of her best friend.

"So you are dating him, this, Red?"

"Yes, mom. I am." Kristy held her head high and a silent tear fell down her face.

"I don't want any horseplay. I know that when you are young, things seem so great. Things seem fantastic, and you think you are in love. But that is what makes us weak, makes us vulnerable to hurt. While there, please exercise caution."

"Are you saying I can go?" Kristy smiled and squeezed Veronica's hand back.

"I am. Just stay close to the girls, and please, Kristy, please, do not become too involved with this boy." Kristy's mother looked at the two girls in the back seat through the rearview mirror.

Clearly it was an emotional day for everyone.

Veronica stomped through her seemingly large house.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, I want to know if Kristy's mother has contacted you." Veronica didn't mean to be ugly to her father, but she was not happy about what happened in the car. This was her best friend, and even though she was allowed to go, somehow the boys had been brought into this.

"But of course sweet. She called me from her office."

Veronica let out a loud sigh of exasperation. She just wanted to have a long talk with her father, but her bed was calling her name.

"Daddy, I stayed in the budget." She smiled, proud of herself, and walked to her room.


End file.
